My Dear King, I believe you are--
by iCactus
Summary: Ainz wants to better himself as a King. So, he comes up with an idea - He's going to get the residents of Nazarick to send him mails of their opinions. Let us read through their mails with Ainz. (Contains one surprise tragedy ending)
1. The letters we write

**My Dear King, I believe you are-**

 **-XXX-**

"This kingdom has tarnished my name! The precious name of the guild my dear friends and I forged… The precious name of the place we created…"

Ainz's speech died down to a mutter and paused. The lights in his eye sockets dimmed, as he reflected upon himself.

 _Satoru Suzuki was a person who abide by human morality… but right now… where do I lie on the line of wrong and right? Comrades… if you are here… please… tell me if I am straying from the path of righteousness._

"Haaa…," Ainz sighed and gazed at his hands.

"These hands have no flesh… My sighs are but imitations… I have no heart of the living. However… I know… I know everyone… humans, dwarves, lizardmen, elves… desire to protect what is important and precious to them."

 _Perhaps, I am a hypocrite for doing what I am about to..._

"… But, you filths who forced my hand against Shalltear…"

Ainz clenched his hands into fists. The flames of fury in his heart were set ablaze at the mere thought of his battle.

"… are unforgivable!"

 _Unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable…!_ cursed Ainz in his mind. He restricted himself physically from kicking up a tantrum, knowing he did not want to display that shameful act again.

 _No… perhaps, I'm the one who should not be forgiven._

 _Hmph. Doesn't matter anymore. I will eliminate this place to clean my shame-stained past._

"If you people of the Slane Theocracy truly believe that you are the light, then let me be the shadow you have cast… No matter how strongly you shine light into darkness, darkness will always come back… Let today be the day darkness devours light!"

Ainz pointed towards the target with swagger.

"I, in the name of the Sorcerous King, Ainz Ooal Gown, will give to the taste of everlasting darkness! Scream for me… [Downfall of Light]*."

 **-XXX-**

 _Kuaah...! Embarrassing memory!_

Ainz held his skull head on his work desk.

[(=_=;)] _I'm so embarrassed right now!_

 _I can't believe I spewed those Manga lines like nothing. I know I was caught up in heat of the moment but still… I feel like I outplayed myself._

 _I just want to dig up a hole and bury myself._

 _My face feels like it's on fire._

 _Ulbert, did your influence spread to me during our days together? It's been at least a decade since I graduated from my 8th-grade syndrome._

 _Damn it!_

 _What would my friends think if they saw me doing this now?_

 _More importantly… what do the NPCs left behind by my friends think of me?_

 _Is this the "vanity of a man" once preached by Touch Me?_

 _Well... Technically, I don't have a heart but…_

[K/3] _My heart… my heart is too weak to handle this kind of cringe-worthy act anymore…_

 _Anymore…? Hmm…? Anymore…?_

[o_o?] _Was I a person who would do such cringe things? I mean… Pandora's Actor is a reflection of my past… so… I guess…?_

 _No, no, no!_

 _Never…!_

 _It can't be… right?_

 _Pandora's act aside… Neo-Nazi uniforms were cool and I still think they are cool. If I had enough money to spare from my personal funds, I would make my new military wear these._

 _Even Buku-san said,_ "I heard it's unique and popular in Yamaiko's class" _when I asked her for an opinion. If it's popular in Yamaiko's class, then it wouldn't be too weird… right?_

 _Hang on…_

[(-.0!)] _I think Buku-san hesitated when answering…_

"."

".."

"..."

 _She hesitated. She definitely hesitated! I thought her awkward voice was from trying to practice for a new role, too._

[(X_x; )] _What a disaster! I am cringe after all._

[( ;x_X)] _What a disaster! It means my tastes are popular among children?_

[(X_x; )] _What a disaster? A pen and paper…_

[( ;x_X)] _What a disaster…? A mail and leftover paperwork from yesterday?_

 _I know!_

 _I'll get the residents of Nazarick to write a letter to express their opinions about me._

 _It's always easier for employees to think over and carefully structure their thoughts when written. This way, I can avoid over-pressuring them with direct confrontation._

 _By understanding their thoughts, I can improve myself._

 _Umu…_

 _An ingenious plan if I say so myself._

 _Let me see… What name should I introduce this project as…?_

 _Something not too direct…_

 _Something not cringe… obviously._

 _Something that gives a head start to their letter…_

 _Something like,_ "My Dear King, I believe you are…"

 **-XXX-**

* * *

*Small tribute to a favored fanfic


	2. Demiurge's letter

**Demiurge's letter**

 **-XXX-**

 **My dear King,**

 **I believe you are truly wise and kind for providing me, for providing us, with the opportunity to hear our wishes and concerns. For the majestic you to demonstrate such caring actions towards your unworthy servants, this one's heart is deeply moved.**

[-.-] _Geh… Demiurge's letter is it?_

 _Always the one to overkill on pleasantries… I can just imagine him doing his usual deep bow._

 **Rather than using direct confrontation, written letters allows for thoughts to be carefully revised before submission. Indeed, a simple but elegant way to obtain and track comprehensive information from Nazarick's residents.**

[:D] _Oh! As expected from one of Nazarick's most intelligent NPCs… To understand my intentions so quickly._

 **However, I do not believe this is your only intention in making such a calculated movement.**

[=l] _Huh?_

 **Your insightful and discreet action has avoided unnecessary disputes among fellow servants, especially about the rights to directly speak with you. In fact, this task you have presented, is promoting unity among them.**

 **Servants, who are unable to write or have trouble doing so, discuss and seek help with those who can. Furthermore, I've noticed more cross-communication between servants of various floors levels during their time off. It is quite pleasant seeing them trying to gather ideas from different sources. Some servants even became good comrade in arms after completing the task at hand.**

 **Please allow faults in my speculations and conclusion, but I think your real intention is: To fulfil the internal needs of Nazarick. Thus, strengthening us from within, and preparing for our future.**

[x.x] _No, Demiurge! No!_

 **Once again, I am unable to read your extensive foresight. To think you were aiming for this from when you started placing the maids on a rotating roster. I am in awe.**

 **You have my eternal gratitude for enlightening me once again.**

 **You are truly the Overlord of Wisdom.**

[K/3] M _y heart…_

[T.T] _I am underserving of those praises…_

 _Ah… What a disaster._

 _I mean… it's good everyone is getting along better… but this development of group activity behaviour has ruined my original purpose… To obtain individual opinions._

[o.o!] _No. Wait a moment._

 _During my business days as Satoru Suzuki, the loudest opinion in a group tends to win out and affect the overall results._

 _Basically, I just have to bet on most of the letters having good opinions of me… like democracy._

 _Hmmm… I think Yamaiko once talked about a country that built a wall due to democratic votes. She was pretty negatively about it though..._

 _I don't remember what she said happened afterwards…_

 _No, no, no._

 _I better not think about such things now… I have to keep hope!_

[o_o^] _I… I've still got this. The situation is still salvageable!_

 **Forgive me for the few meaningless rambles on this letter. It seems I've have gotten a bit side tracked, Ainz-sama.**

 **As for my wish and concern for Ainz-sama…**

 _Yes. This is it…_

 **… and the future of Nazarick, I believe…**

[=I] _Yes…? You believe…?_

 **As for my wish and concern for Ainz-sama and the future of Nazarick, I believe…**

[o.o;] _Yes, yes, yes…?_

 _Oops… Second page…_

 **Please select a choice for what Demiurge believes and proceed to the chapter/route number…**

 **1\. I believe we need to clarify your real gender…** (To route 1)

 **2\. I believe you need a successor…** (To route 2)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

Originally I planned for this to be a serious story, but this seemed like a more fun project. I might add an option for a more serious plot later...

I'll add all routes in

Mmm... If this works out, I'll make a sequal to it. If it doesn't I'll just remake the story.


	3. Route 1

I recommend going from route 1 because it links onto route 2 pretty nicely. :)

* * *

 **Route 1**

 **-XXX-**

 **… we need to clarify your real gender. It would be unseemly and deserving of death, if we were, and are continuing to address the great Ainz-sama with the wrong pronouns.**

 **Excuse me for my brashness, but are you male or female? Man or woman? Or perhaps, an exalted one such as you, will be forever beyond my realm of understanding.**

 _Huh…? Wa…? I… Ga… Um…_

 _I'm a male. A Japanese man to be exact!_

 _What else can I be?_

 **I acknowledge the existence of hermaphrodites, especially for demons, but are there more than three sexes or genders?**

 _Just where are we going wi…_

 **My wise creator, Ulbert Alain Odle-sama, once had an argument with Touch Me-sama about the rights of the Attack Helicopter gender. Ulbert-sama deemed their growing faction evil and fakers, whereas Touch Me-sama believed in equality and justice. I find this to be deeply intriguing.**

 **Please impart me some divine knowledge of the Forty-One Supreme Beings.**

 _How does this…_

 _W… w… what am I…_

 _W… why… is this…_

[O.o) **-** ] _Oi!_ _Ulbert! Touch Me! Look at what your doing has led to! You two have some serious explaining to do!_

 _How the heck am I supposed to explain such a thing to your children!?_

 _Why were you two even arguing about that in the first place?_

 _Hmmm…_

 _Ulbert, did you get into some messy affairs? You seem to be a magnet for them._

 _No, no, no._

 _Touch Me's personality is just as likely to…_

 **-XXX-**

"Oh! My dear Ojou-sama!" exclaimed Pandora's Actor.

This sudden exclamation from behind the heavy doors briefly interrupted Ainz's thoughts. Pandora's Actor probably has taken a ridiculous talking pose as usual as he continued speaking.

"Meine dame*1 Shizu, are you here to drop in your missionbericht*2, too? I've been thinking of you ever since you graced us with your lovely presence at the meeting."

Shizu grabs onto Pandora's Actor's right arm.

"Oh…? How frisky of you to passionately grab onto me. What can I say? A gentleman's charm sure is troubling to…"

"Analysing… Shizu identifies this unit's right arm to be an obstruction to the submission box. Shizu will immediately amputate it to complete objective faster."

Bzzzzzz…

"Eh? What is it, my sweet...? Gya! Mein Führer*…!"

 **-XXX-**

 _Pandora's Actor… Ignore him, ignore him… He probably deserved it…_

 _Maybe I shouldn't be so quick in pointing fingers at Ulbert and Touch Me._

 _Better concentrate on Demiurges letter first._

 _Ahhh! How can I?_

 _I just realised how terrible the project's name sounded after Pandora's Actor said it._

 _Another shameful past to add..._

 **No, perhaps, you were testing me all along, Ainz-sama. Let me show you my growth and present to you the fruits of my research and my experiments.**

 **I've noticed your hands when you first handed out the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown…**

[3 o.o 3] _M… my hands?_

 **… followed by your skeletal structure during the bath, namely your bi-acromial length and pelvic structure.**

 _Ehh…_

 **Males tend to have longer ring finger than index finger. Females tend to have similar finger length between index and ring finger. When males or females are more interested in the same sex, the opposite measurements tend to be more common.**

 **Average male height is around 176 centimetres (5ft 10in) and 160 centimetres (5ft 3in). However, more importantly, the ratio of shoulder width to height is around 0.26 for males and 0.23 for females.**

 **There are also four types of pelvis I have observed: android, anthropoid, gynaecoid and platypelloid. Android and anthropoid are more commonly found in males, while gynaecoid and platypelloid are more commonly found in females.**

 **Female feet tend to be smaller in proportion to height than males. Males have similar torso length to leg length. Forgive me, but I have not finished analysing these two points.**

 **Ainz-sama, please allow this one the courtesy of announcing your majestic figure. You have: a similar finger length between index and ring finger, the height of 177 centimetres, a shoulder width to height ratio of 0.24, and a gynaecoid pelvis.**

 **A very feminine like structure, except your height.**

[~.~] _This is... triggering me beyond the realm of my body complexity._

 _Did you get this information from Nazarick's library? To think you would look for this kind of information there._

 _On the other hand, it's actually quite interesting… but I don't see how you can consolidate anything from this._

 _Actually... how the hell did you manage to get my measurements so precise? There's no copy of that in the library is there!?_

 **Courtesy of Albedo to provide me the information when I implied I was going to get you a customised gift.**

 _Haa... The Satoru Suzuki within me is tired._

 _Demiurge, I bet you were grinning your way through this..._

 _Albedo... I'm... I'm just going to overlook this ever happened... Albedo is kind of a special case on her own..._

 **Furthermore…**

 _You have more?_

 **… sometimes you display a very feminine behaviour, almost motherly, towards Mare and Aura.**

[=I] _At least say fatherly, Demiurge…_

 _Are you trying to straight-up deny my manhood?_

 _My voice… what about my voice?_

 _It's deep and masculine, is it not?_

 **The voice you have is completely irrelevant. We all know how thick bones resonate best with deeper voices, such as yours.**

 **The evidence is more complete than ever when you add the abundance of female clothing.**

[-.-;] _The female clothing is for collection purposes… you know…?_

 **I do not think a proper ruler as great as Ainz-sama, who acts with precision and purpose, would collect items of insignificant value.**

[:L] _Geku._

 **Only adult males with dark perversions, such as some humans I observed, will collect and possess unsightly items for their sex and gender.**

[X] _Bam!_

[( **-'** T.T) **-** lXl ] _No…!_ _M… my mental escape door… Please, don't close on me!_

 **At first, I thought the clothes could've been from your dear previous lovers or for your potential future lovers, but since you nonchalantly gave it to Sebas' pet, I have ruled out that possibility.**

[ /(T.T)\ ] _Stop… stop! I'm already dead._

 _The only way I can be any more dead than an undead… is being an unanimated skeleton._

 **Ainz-sama, even if you are a female ruler, I still believe…**

 _I… I…_

 **Please select how Ainz responds and proceed:**

 **1.** _ **Kyarun… I am actually Ainz-chan, a magical lichess…**_ (To route 5)

 **2.** _ **I don't understand how this would affect anything significant in Nazarick…**_ (To route 2)

 **3.** _ **I… It's not like I enjoy collecting or anything. Hmpf! Regardless, we should plan a celebration for my success!**_ (To Overlord: The Guardian's Plot written by PervySageChuck)

* * *

Measurements based off old charts.

Tell me if there is something wrong.

German for:

*1 My lady

*2 Mission report

*3 My commander


	4. Route 2

I recommend going from route 1 because it links onto route 2 pretty nicely. :)

The next routes will be slower to release, and be in the order of popularity - Why? Because I will need to dreadfully return to society again.

* * *

 **Route 2**

 **-XXX-**

 **… you need a successor.**

[-.-'] _This is not the first time I've heard this... but for you to bring up such a thing..._

 _Demiurge… have you decided to join the squabbling of the female NPCs, too?_

 _Besides… how can I even breed?_

 _I don't exactly have… you know… male bits…_

 _Ahh... Just thinking about it makes me depressed._

 **Even if research on a "how to" for Ainz-sama progresses slowly, I would still recommend investing some resources in completing this task. In fact, I have already started gathering information for the viability.**

[o.O?] _When, how, what…?_

 _I don't remember participating or starting anything…_

 **I've been going around to systematically grading potential female Nazarick members.**

 **Firstly, we ignore all non-original Nazarick residents. The chance of betrayal can run deep in the blood.**

 **Secondly, I've graded the hips of female members being able to bear a child, and the success of them giving birth with low expenditure of resources.**

 **Thirdly, the survival of the youngling or younglings is utmost importance, because we may very well be only given one chance.**

 **Of course, this research project is currently a secret from everyone else.**

[-.-] _D… Demiurge… you are like the one kid in the back of the class, who unexpectedly sells crack._

 _From your reasoning…_

 _Above all, the mother must be from Nazarick._

 _The baby must survive and be healthy._

 _To do this, a good potential mother for a normal pregnancy and delivery must be picked._

 _Restricting irreplaceable item usage is definitely a bonus._

 **Although it pains me to say this, but I think we should follow and learn some examples from humans. Being one of the most fragile and insignificant species, I was able to manipulate some maternal and infant outcomes by...**

 **-XXX-**

Ainz's concentration was disrupted from Lupusregina's voice.

"Waa… I spilt ink. Yuri, may I borrow your assignment?" asked Lupusregina nonchalantly.

"Lupus… You didn't do it, right?" Yuri asked with a cold stare. "So, you decide to spill some ink onto a blank page and come running to me."

"N… No."

"Your eyes aren't very convincing."

"B… but it's so hard… Please help me, Yuri-nee!" begged Lupus.

Yuri sighed and continued, "Fine. Come on. You are disturbing Ainz-sama here."

 **-XXX-**

 _Umu._

 _Thank you, Yuri! I can continue reading in peace now._

 **Babies that are born with minimal interventions at the correct gestation are the healthiest. Both the mother and baby must remain in good condition post-delivery for optimal maternal-infant bonding, nurturing behaviour and feeding pattern to form. Mothers, who required external or hands-on assistance for the birth of the baby are more unlikely to satisfy the criteria.**

 **To increase the possibility of a good delivery, the selected mother needs a good birthing pelvis. The four types of pelvis are android, anthropoid, gynaecoid and platypelloid. Gynaecoid is the best type of pelvis to give birth with. Statically speaking, the gynaecoid pelvis requires less and minimal interventions. I have found this from studying human skeletal remains, after Kyouhukou's servants have fed on the mother's fles…**

 **-XXX-**

"Awawa? If it isn't the master of the snack room, Kyou-kun. Fancy meeting you here!" Entoma greeted.

"Geh. It's the devourer. I mean… How do you do, lady Entoma?" Kyouhukou replied.

"You know… recently your servings have gotten a lot juicier and crunchier at the same time. Keep up the good work!"

"Th… Thank you for your praise. However, they are a consequence of Sir Demiurge. I think you should you should be thanking him instead."

"I wonder why Demiurge just doesn't ask me to do it. It saves a step."

"Excuse me for saying… but I think it's because your table manners aren't exactly the most elegant."

"Rude. I eat the bones and everything. Nothing is left behind or wasted."

"No. I think that's the problem."

 **-XXX-**

 _Argh! I'm zoning out._

 _Focus. Focus!_

 **After grading the original female residents of Nazarick based on fertility capabilities, childbearing capabilities, delivery capabilities, and childrearing capabilities, the list from best to worst is as follows:**

 **-XXX-**

"Waa…! Yuri-nee, you're too strict!"

"Stop running in the hallway! Get back here, Lupus!"

"Kyaa! K… K… Kyou…," stuttered Lupusregina.

"How do you do, Lady Lupusregina? Yuri, too," greeted Kyouhukou, giving a gentlemanly bow and tipping his crown.

"Awa… Hello," Entoma greeted.

"Afternoons, Kyouhukou, Entoma" replied Yuri. Yuri adjusted her glasses and studied Kyouhukou for a moment. "Lupus here is just having trouble with her letter."

"Oh? Perhaps, I can be of assistance?" suggested Kyouhukou, smoothly picking up the cue.

"K... Kyou... I don't think..."

"We would be delighted," Yuri accepted immediately. "It would be wonderful, if Kyou-sensei helps Lupus this time."

"No!" Lupusregina cried out and continued to beg, "Yuri-neesama! I'll write the letter properly this time! I promise!"

Yuri sighed and adjusted her glasses.

"Declined."

"No...!" Lupusregina howled in despair.

"Awa… Looking at Kyou-kun makes me hungry. Can I borrow one of your arms?"

"Allow me to graciously decline, as I don't know if I'll get that arm back to help Lady Lupus."

"Then I'll just take it by forc..."

Smack, smack, smack!

"So ruff*... My head..."

"My antenna..."

"Cut it out," demanded Yuri.

"My pronotum... Why me too?" asked Kyouhukou.

"Instinct," replied Yuri, and adjusted her glasses again. "Come on. Let's go."

Slowly the voices disappeared.

 **-XXX-**

[ )-:K ] _Haa…_

 _Children..._

 _I feel like I zoned out while looking through an important page._

 **Ainz-sama, I believe you will have foreseen the reasons to my request, but I will state them anyways so we are on the same page.**

 **There are four reasons for its increasing importance.**

[o.O!] _Four!?_

 _I can't even list one, apart from quelling the squabbles of the female NPCs._

 **1\. Your territory is rapidly expanding, so we need more candidates to control the lands without our forces thinning out. Anything that has been stretched far enough is susceptible to breaking.**

 **2\. A wise choice for not selecting your own creation, Pandora's Actor, to succeed you, as it may cause some discord with the other guardians (Albedo in particular). Ainz-sama, you also do not seem to have the intention of placing him on the throne.**

 _Ahem… Of… of course I have seen this coming through…_

[-.-;] _Who am I kidding…_

 **3\. Pardon my rudeness, but should something to happen to Ainz-sama, we would still have a leader to follow.**

 **4\. In conjunction to reason 2 and 3, it would prevent a breakout of civil war among ourselves, if Ainz-sama were to depart from us.**

 **In conclusion, I believe that you should choose the top candidates from the list I have provided to avoid catastrophe.**

 _Huh? List? What list?_

 **Select what Ainz thinks next and proceed:**

 **1\. I'll delay Demiurge's suggestion by saying I'm busy preparing a celebration...** (To Overlord: The Guardian's Plot written by PervySageChuck)

 **2\. If I could still drink, I'd drink and forget about all this!** (To Raiden Satoru written by Above. them .all)

 **3\. The list is… as expected… I wonder if Albedo bribed him… Wait...** **What the…! No! Just no!** (To route 4)

 **4\. First name on the list is... Argh! My eyes! Bleach! Where is it!?** (To route 5)

* * *

*pun pun pun :D


	5. Route 4

**Route 4**

 **-XXX-**

 _Oops… Two pages seem to be stuck together._

 _Hm? Some kind of glue?_

 _Ah. This is the second page of the same list._

 _No rush... I'll just finish reading what Demiurge has written on this page before reading the other page._

 _Let's see... the bottom of the list..._

 **Kyouhukou's underlings**

 **Vampire brides**

 **Albedo**

 **Shalltear**

 **Aura**

[(o.o **I** ] ...

[ **I** o.o)] ...

[o_o?] _Eh..._ W _hy is Albedo's ranking so low on the list with Shalltear and Aura?_

 _I guess I understand the physique of Shalltear and Aura is close to that of immature children… but Albedo…?_

 **Undoubtedly, Ainz-sama has already deduced that immature bodies are unsuited to bear children. Unless, of course, it is to your fancy.**

[~.~)=3] _Cough... I'm spluttering liquid bone marrow._

 _Please... mercy._

 **Regardless, the real problem is with Albedo.**

 **The temporary sharp decline of Nazarick's military strength could prove disastrous...**

 _Mmhmm... logical..._

 **... though the real reason is because Albedo has a set of extremely well-built and toned eight pack abs.**

[0.- **7** ] _Huh...? Let me rub my eyes._

 _Did... did I read that right?_

 **... Albedo has a set of extremely well-built and toned eight pack abs.**

 _What do you mean she has eight packs!?_

 **I learned of this important detail when you provided us the chance to work together as a team to defeat the evil tree. Albedo blocked my full power punch like it was nothing.**

 _No, Demiurge. That is her class ability and armor!_

 _Besides, her bottom when she sat on my lap was nice and sof..._

 _Ahem!_

 _Wait... actually... considering Tabula..._

 _Hmmm..._

 **The presence of such a solid build make it very likely for the left abdominal muscles to separate from the right during the course of pregnancy.* We could lose Albedo's military might for an extended period of time, but more importantly, Albedo could be left in a sorrowful state of health. A **bdominal separation is very common and sometimes a normal development.** Healing spells and abilities cannot cure what is not abnormal or not considered a wound.**

 _So, Albedo has eight packs?_

 _No way Albedo has eight packs, because it wouldn't make sense with warrior gap moe...!_

 _... but if we add class beauty gap moe... it is totally plausible for Tabula..._

 _Urgh!_

 _Demiurge, why have you placed me in such a conundrum!?_

 _Let's just get this over with and see who's on the top of the list._

[-.0 ^] "Of course, this is just for research purposes. Kyarun…"

[-_-] _No! Not the appropriate time for a Buku-san impression!_

 _Ahem._

 _The one at top of the list is…_

A **L** _b_ E **d** o

 **Melody Asahinai**

 **Neurontist Painkiller**

 **Solution Epsilon**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

[~.~)=3] _Cough..._

 _Ignoring the rest... why is Albedo's name repeated here again?_

 _The handwriting here is a bit strange, though… like something you squeeze in at the last moment._

 _Hmmm... The stuck together pages that I almost missed…_

 _It's almost as if Demiurge was making a last ditch effort to hide this from…_

 **-XXX-**

Albedo happily skipped her way through the corridors and stopped to deposit her thick document folder into the submission box.

"Ufufu… 200 pages and 60,874 words… Displaying my love to Ainz-sama… carefully detailed wedding plans, honeymoon plans, pregnancy plans and childhood education plans…"

Beneath her hair covered face, Albedo's triumphant voice faded into an evil murmur.

"… proposed marriage laws… disguised… with personal intentions to strengthen my position as legal wife. With this, I will hog Ainz-sama all to myself. My other competitors will never know what hit them. Demiurge too… The top recommendation is mine. Kukuku…"

 _Albedo, what did you do to him!? Demiurge, I hope you're okay,_ prayed Ainz.

"Ouch, ow, ow… Who knew Anti-tank snipers hurt more than homing missiles… I guess that is how Dame Shizu shows her affection. Hm? Albedo…?"

Sensing Pandora's Actor approach her, Albedo straightened her posture and fixed her hair. In a split second, Albedo suppressed her emotions, and a perfect angelic smile replaced the crooked grin. Establishing proper eye contact is proper courtesy and etiquette when giving greetings, but Albedo could not command her eyes to completely stop wondering because…

"Pandora's Actor… did you suddenly decide to grow a few more pairs of eyes?"

… Pandora's Actor's bullet-riddled head made it very difficult for Albedo to determine the eyes.

Clack.

Pandora's Actor clicked his boots together and gave a floppy salute.

"Oh! Mein*1 lovely dame*2, my eyes are for you."

The corners of Albedo's brow twitched.

"D… did you just call me y… your love?"

Ignorant of the dark aura seeping from Albedo, Pandora's Actor continued his usual performance.

"… a wild blooming flower amongst the grass… with the grand voice of Ave Maria*3… how would you like me to tend to you this evening…?"

 _Is... is that so? Is that why Ainz-sama won't hold me near? Pandora, are you calling me wild, loud and needy...!?_ thought Albedo.

Albedo was seething in anger.

"Hm? Hello? Albedo? Have you perhaps…"

Albedo remained quiet.

Pandora's Actor extended his right arm, intending to tap Albedo trembling shoulders, but Albedo left hand caught and grasped Pandora's wrist in midair.

"As expected… you have fallen for my charms, too. What can I say? Hohoho…"

Crack.

Albedo used her monstrous strength to crush Pandora's wrist. Pandora's already strange looking hand was now looking even weirder.

Pandora's Actor panicked and tried to retract his hand, but he could not, due to Albedo's overpowering grip strength.

"Argh! Déjà vu! Second time today! Speaking of which… Demiurge's hand was at an odd angle, too."

"Shut up," commanded Albedo, as she summoned her battle-axe from thin air in her right hand. "Say your prayers, Pandora."

"Now, now. As much as I would love to be doused in passion a second time today… Mimicry: [Lizard's Escape]…"

Pandora's Actor swiftly detached his arm and ran.

"… I've learned that sometimes kindling flames should be left alone!"

"Huh? What the… Get back here!"

 **Select route and proceed to route:**

 **1\. Continue reading with Ainz.** (Route 13)

 **2\. Follow the adventure of Pandora's Actor.** (Route 14)

 **3\. "Albedo! Ignore him and come! I need to confirm... um... you know...," Ainz took a deep breath, "... strip."** (Route 15)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

* - Diastasis recti

*1 - My

*2 - Lady

*3 – Ave Maria by Bach


	6. Route 5

**Route 5**

 **-XXX-**

… for the successful creation of a successor, the top candidate as Ainz-sama partner is:

Melody Asahinai of the Blatella family

[o.o?] _Who exactly?_

 _I don't remember an NPC named as such._

 _Ahh… A character sheet…_

 _Let's see, let's see…_

 **Melody is a serving nymph under Kyouhukou at the moment. In approximately 4-10 days from when Ainz-sama reads my letter, she will be ending her days of training.**

 _Training…? What kind of training?_

 _Is she a high-end prostitute or something?_

 **The family practices monandry in every sense, unlike some filthy humans. When Melody graduates from her nymphal stage, she will be fully matured and be able to bear offspring.**

 _What…?_

 **Like her family, she should be able to bear around four children for each cycle, and 37 in a full lifetime. She should be able to produce around once every 20 days. All these results can be altered depending on the environmental condition. Although her family naturally are short-lived of around 15 weeks, I believe the traits of an undead will cancel that out in the children.**

 _What on Earth…?_

 **The most promising aspect for success is the evolutionary and adaptability traits of the family. Allow me to boldly state, but if we feed one of Ainz-sama's rib bones to her, it is highly likely she will assimilate a part of you, combine it with her own, and produce fertile offspring. This method of creation I dub pseudo-parthenogenesis, which is a semi-virgin birth fit for the holiest creation.**

 _Sounds like something out of the bible._

 _I don't think something like this will work…_

 **The creation method avoids the problem of gender and sex issues. On the same hand, it also avoids the problem of a good pelvis, because Melody will be laying eggs rather than giving live birth.**

 _Hmmm..._

 _Hatching eggs_ _for rare pets_ _reminds me of nostalgic Yggdrasil days._

 _This doesn't seem too bad._

 **Should the experiment fail, Ainz-sama's rib cage can be regenerated with spells and Melody's natural short-life will leave no evidence behind. No one will ever find out about the failure.**

[-_-'] _Demiurge…_

 _You have put so much thought into this… even provided a way out._

 _In saying that…_ _Demiurge, you've left out some crucial information..._ _I don't really know who this Melody is._

 _You could've at least provided a picture._

 _Should I meet with this Melody person first?_

 **Please select route and proceed:**

 **1\. Yes** (To route 6)

 **2\. No** (To route 4)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

Did I leave enough clues?


	7. Route 6

**Route 6**

 **-XXX-**

In front of an old wooden door of a dimly lit hallway, a silhouette slowly paced back and forth. Despite the sluggish movements, the shadows cast by the jet-black academic gown elegantly fluttered with each move and waved with each turn. The conspicuous figure is none other than Ainz himself.

[-.o] _Hmmm…_

 _Why did Luci*fer give his NPC such a strange name?_

 _Melody Asahina of the Batela*1 family…_

 _Melody Asahina Batela… Did Luci*fer ever take interest in singing or sailing?_

 _Why is the middle name Japanese, rather than English?_

Ainz continued his pacing motions many times over… to not only ponder on such questions, but to reassure himself the absence of others. After Ainz finally confirmed that he was truly the only one there, he cautiously came to a stop in front of the door. The hallway was littered with similar looking doors, but he wanted this one, in particular, room 420.

He arranged a meeting with Melody by sending a message with the newly developed dropbox system. Although the message system was quite slow and took a couple days to reach, the messages can be left anonymous while still reaching intended destination. Ainz did not want anyone to know or find out about this meeting.

Badump, badump, badump…

Bzzz, bzzz, bzzz…

The beating of his imaginary heart synchronised with the overhead light.

Originally, this hallway's creepy atmosphere was intended to entertain guests of Nazarick, but such thoughts would be the last to cross Ainz's riddled mind.

Ainz took in a deep breath.

A long exhale followed.

A skeletal hand slowly revealed itself from the sleeves as Ainz reached out to knock the door… but he suddenly decided against it and retracted his hand.

[o.o!] _I have just realised something._

 _Is this not a so called "secret liaison"… with a potential lover… behind everyone's back?_

 _No, no, no._

 _It's not like I'm committing infidelity or anything. I'm just here to meet the person and decline the invitation… face-to-face… because it would be disrespectful if I just sent a message…_

 _…_ _is what the cheating bastard usually says in dramas._

 _What is my excuse then?_

"I am the ruler of Nazarick. I have the responsibility to understand those who stand beneath me."

 _Umu._

 _My reason is legitimate!_

 _So, why am I feeling guilty over this?_

Ainz braced himself and…

 **Please select what Ainz does and continue to route:**

 **1.** **…** **knocked on the door.** (Route 7)

 **2.** **…** **starts walking away…** (Route 8)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

*1 - Misinterpretation by Ainz: Batela - Nautical clothing brand


	8. Route 7

**Route 7**

 **-XXX-**

The door closed behind Ainz.

Ainz first laid gaze onto a wooden table top where different clothing bunched. It ranged from maid outfit, high school girl uniform, swimsuit, leopard, high knee-socks, garter-belt…

[o.o] _… leather corset!? Is that leather corset…!? Where is this stuff from?_

… to an authentic Chinese dress with a slit up the side.*

Ainz eventually shifted his gaze onto on a simple wooden chair... and there… he saw her...

... a young female with crisp and curvy physique, soon to reach the age of maturity. Her fine white hair and wide black eyes glistened under the only lightbulb in the room. Complementing her long, slender arms and legs were silky see-through wings, which extended the full length of her broad abdomen. She used her delicate wings to wrap and embrace her body, while fishnet stockings covered her legs that have on a pair of beautifully sculptured glass slippers.

On the other hand, the stockings were obviously too large, and sagged off her insect legs, revealing countless small, fine and moist hairs, exactly like the hairs covering her head and body, along with the four other limbs. The transparent silk wings hid no features of her three-part body: head, thorax, and abdomen. The glass slippers served well to magnify the grotesque features at the ends her legs.

"My body is ready, Ainz-sama."

[ 'o' ] _Geh. A mini-Kyouhuko! White in colour with babydoll style, but that's definitely and undoubtedly a member of Kyouhukou's family!_

 _Asahinai Batella… not Asahina Batela_.

 _Dammit!_

 _Here I was interpreting Melody as being related to music, and Batela as being related to sailor wear._

 _Just because Demiurge was initially talking about humans and humanoids didn't mean he would conclude with them… I naturally made the mistake of jumping from correlation to conclusion._

 _Melody is a resident of Nazarick, but she isn't an NPC. I did not consider the possibility that she was a regular dungeon spawn._

 _Worse still…_

 _I'm meant to create a child with that!?_

 _How to make cockrooaches more unkillable? Make them undead, of course!_

"Kyaa! Ainz-sama, your stare is so intense... my brood pouch might just be engorged already. If the Prince of Darkness desires for this Cinderella's petite body then I will abide by your…"

 _When female cockroaches get embarrassed they become like that!?_

 _What abdomination, Demiurge!Unkillable. Undead. Cockroaches!? You are a real demon!_

Ainz's mind overheated and went into autopilot.

"Nngh," groaned Ainz, as he instantly broke off one of his smaller rib bones. He hastily dropped the piece of bone on the table and turned for the door...

"Oh my! Down to business right away? Ainz-sama, it's so long and hard! It even has a curve! I'll be sure to use my techniques to take this in. Feel free to watch as…"

… were the last words Ainz heard before he teleported back into his own bedroom.

[x.X] _Urgh… My head hurts._

Ainz dropped onto his bed and rolled around.

 _Come to think of it…_

 _When I left, did I unlock the door to leave?  
_

 _The doors in the hallway are supposed to automatically lock as part of the designed for spook factor._

 **Select route and proceed:**

 **1\. I'm sure the door was not locked. I wonder if some one was peeking in on the meeting. That familiar smell when I left...** (Route 9)

 **2\. Hmmm…** **I don't remember. Doesn't matter anyways.** (Route 10)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

Thanks for the suggestion PerySageChuck :)

For people who still have not realised who/what Melody is... Asahinai Batella - google it

I feel like giving a tragedy element to one of the routes


	9. Route 8

**Route 8**

 **-XXX-**

… was Ainz's intention.

Just as Ainz turns around to walk away, a black creature of 30 centimetres in height with spine shivering body features blocked his path.

"Oh? Greetings Ainz-sama. It is rare to see you without company."

The creature tipped his hat using two tarsi on the left.

"K… Kyouhukou, what are you doing here?"

 _Why!? Just why, Luci*fer!? Why didn't you just make a NPC like Sebas? You could have made anything. Anything! Other than a cockroach for a NPC,_ thought Ainz. _Thank God I don't have innards, or brick dropping would take a whole new definition._

Kyouhukou's antenna twitched.

"Mufufu…," laughed Kyouhukou, as he covered his mouth using his tarsus.

"If my gentleman sensors are correct… Ainz-sama, perhaps, I'm interrupting your sweet time? Although I do not know who you are deciding to have a secret courtship with, I'm in full support. I remember my first courting session… Just thinking about it makes me embarrassed."

 _Is Kyouhukou blushing? That is how cockroaches look when they are embarrassed!?_

Ainz was stunned with disbelief at the sight of Kyouhukou.

"I got you, sire. This will be a secret between us two gentlemen. Without further delay…"

Knock, knock, knock.

Before Ainz could react, Kyouhukou knocked on the door with the cane gripped in his right tarsus, and opened the door with the other right tarsus.

Kyouhukou then circled and tapped on Ainz's right shoulder.

"Ainz-sama? Let's go."

"Cockroaches fly?"

"Of course! But, what I can do is not important right now."

"Eh?"

Kyouhukou pushed Ainz, and he stumbled forward into the room. Although Kyouhukou only pushed lightly, the sensation of Kyouhukou's touch made Ainz shiver and lose his stability.

Like a true gentleman, Kyouhukou graciously closed the door behind Ainz without looking.

 **Proceed to:**

 **1.** (Route 7)

 **-XXX-**


	10. Route 9

**Route 9**

 **-XXX-**

A few weeks down the track, Ainz was pacing back and forth in his own room, simulating in his mind the possible outcomes that could have resulted from the secret liaison. Due to Ainz's undivided concentration, Albedo was able to slowly creep up behind him from the shadows with no activated skills or spells.

Albedo panted in a heavy and ragged tone.

"Ha… ha… ha… Ainz-sama… Nngh..."

"Hm? Albedo?"

Albedo suddenly pounced onto the unsuspecting Ainz.

The figures twisted and mingled into each other.

Albedo emerged straddling on top of Ainz's waist. Ainz struggled with all his might to squirm out from under Albedo. Needless to say, Ainz had no strength to physically overpower Albedo, a level 100 warrior. Ainz was once again pinned down by Albedo.

"Al… Albedo!"

"Ainz-sama, Ainz-sama, Ainz-sama…! My body is for you… It's ready and it's aching… but, but, but…"

Albedo legs started to grind and squeeze Ainz's pelvis with a mushing sensation.

 _Dammit! There's no choice, thought Ainz._

Ainz extended his right hand towards Albedo's chest.

The Spider-assassins were shocked and their faces dropped at the scene…

 **Proceed to:**

 **1.** (Route 11)

 **-XXX-**


	11. Route 10

**Route 10**

 **-XXX-**

[Four weeks down the track]

Standing in front of Ainz in his office was a strange cocktail of Pleiades maids, area guardian and floor guardians . The Pleiades maids present were Yuri, Lupusregina, Narberal, Shizu, Solution and Entoma. The area guardian present was Kyouhukou, along with Melody. The floor guardians present were Albedo, Shalltear, Demiurge, Pandora's Actor, Cocytus, Aura and Mare.

Some hands were cradling the newly hatched nymphs.

"This is… these are… all my children?" Ainz asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. These are the production between you and Melody," Demiurge answered.

Pandora's Actor clicked his boots together and gave a bow.

"Thank you Ainz-sama… for granting me little bruder* and schwester*!"

"These pups are really the offspring of the Ainz-sama?" asked Lupusregina. If she had a tail right now, she would wage it.

"Nymphs," Yuri corrected as she adjusted her glasses. "Never mind… a joyous occasion indeed."

"I never knew babies came from eggs…," commented Aura.

"I… I thought when two people love each other very much… a crane delivers them," added Mare.

"Yahn… If you flatter in such way, even I will be embarrassed," blushed Kyouhukou. He fidgeted around and scratched his pronotum with one arm.

Melody gave a shy bow.

"That's how a cockroach looks when embarrassed?" asked Narberal.

"Why thank you for noticing, Lady Narberal. Although I am not the same species as Melody, it makes me happy we were given some favour."

On the other side of the room, Entoma was complaining loudly.

"Awa… No fair, Cocytus! Let me cuddle one! Why does everyone get to hold a baby except me!? In fact, you are holding three right now…!"

"Ara… Is it not because you treat Kyouhukou like he's food? What would happen if you had a slip of hands with Ainz-sama's child?" criticised Solution.

"Th… that and this is different!" flustered Entoma.

"I, on the other hand, am a multipurpose slime! I have the perfect accessories for raising children," Solution proudly stated with her chest puffed. "Ufufufu… I harvested mammary glands from a human a short while ago. I should put it to good use…"

"Shizu's data show cockroach nymphs are pests and needs exterminating... Error... conflicting results... The nymphs are Ainz-sama's children... But Shizu's data show cockroach nymphs are pests and needs exterminating... Error... conflicting results... The nymphs are Ainz-sama's children... But Shizu's data show..."

Smoke was coming out of Shizu's head.

"Rebooting programs. Microsoft shutting down..."

Cocytus was engrossed in the babies and ignored everyone else.

"How. Does. It. Feel. Being. Held. By. Uncle? Do. You. Want. To. Play. With. Uncle's. Sharpest. And. Deadliest. Sword? It. Is. Embedded. With. Super. Ultra. Nasty. Effects. That. Even. A. Scratch. Could. Kill."

Albedo and Shalltear could not hold back any longer.

"We also want Ainz-sama's children!"

Demiurge began explaining the process of pseudo-parthenogenesis to Albedo and Shalltear.

A beautiful…

 **Select route and proceed:**

 **1.** **… ending** **was only Demiurge's wishful vision…** (Route 11)

 **2.** **…** **forever after.** (Route 12)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

*1. Bruder - brother

*2. Schwester - sister


	12. Route 11

**Route 11**

 **-XXX-**

… literally.

Ainz's pelvis was being crushed by Albedo's tightening thighs as she straddled him. The pelvis was being forced to the verge of collapse.

Decapitated Spider-assassins heads were scattered around them, in addition to their multiple pieces of flesh and limbs. Macerated white cockroach remains and nymph remnants lay among the fallen Spider-Assassins. One could easily conclude the carnage was produced by hatred and frustration… torn and shredded to bits with crude, raw strength.

Albedo was shrieking and clawing at her own face, leaving tracks of broken flesh and oozing blood.

Her hair a mess… Her tears of blood… Her blood drenched dress… Her twisted wings protruding with her own bone fragments… She was a demon who crawled out from the pits of hell, seeking vengeance and destruction.

An indescribable expression of despair and madness further devastated the once immaculate beauty's face.

"Why… why… why… why…!? How… how… how… how is this possible!? My Ainz… my Ainz-sama… My Ainz-sama… My Ainz-sama's holy body! Defiled! No, no, no…! I refuse… refuse… refuse to accept this!"

Albedo used her left hand to shackle down Ainz's right hand that was attempting to push her away.

In one swift movement of the battle-axe in Albedo's right hand, Ainz's legs were sliced off and the remaining hand was impaled to the ground.

Clank.

The battle-axe dropped to the floor.

Albedo slithered her hand over Ainz's rib cage… ever so close to where the imaginary heart would be… and fastened her grip around the bones.

Tz.

Fractures formed

Tck.

The fractures grew into fissures, but Albedo continued to increase her strength.

Snap…

"Argh!"

Albedo's eyes locked onto the dimming lights in Ainz's sockets.

"Does it hurt, Ainz-sama? It hurts does it not!? However… however… however… however…! This is nowhere near the pain I am feeling in my heart! The pain… the pain… the pain… the pain…! The pain when your man has a love child with another! Why does love hurt… so… much…?"

Snap, snap…

"St… stop! Albedo…! It… it isn't what you think."

"Lies… lies… lies… lies…!"

Albedo slowly broke one rib bone after another, thoroughly crushing each one into dust through her monstrous strength.

Snap.

The movements came to an unexpected halt.

A soft and sorrowful voice slipped through Albedo's cracked and bleeding lips.

"Huhuhu…"

"Albedo... are you crying?"

Albedo's voice slowly and eventually contorted.

"Kuhuhuhu…!"

Albedo's laugh of pure insanity echoed the room.

"Al… Albedo?"

"Ainz-sama, I will share a little secret between us two… I've been planning to get rid of my rivals for a very, very long time…"

Albedo leaned in closely to Ainz, as one would when embracing a lover.

The words were quiet but crystal clear.

"Ever since… Shalltear…"

"Y… you what?"

It didn't make sense to Ainz. He did not want to comprehend the words.

"Ainz-sama… why do you think I did not object to Shalltear going on a mission. A mission not suited to her?"

Shalltear is a strong NPC, rivalling most, if not all, the top-class players in Yggdrasil. However, she lacks detection, stealth and escaping abilities, which made her a very awkward choice for recon and scouting missions. After all, Shalltear was designed for the purpose as a frontline guardian in Nazarick.

"Y… you wanted her to fail?"

"Only half… Ainz-sama, you see… Although I do not care how many lovers or concubines Ainz-sama has, I still need to ensure my children are first in line to the throne. Or at least, be the first to receive favours and blessings from you… Yet…! Some random whore dares to seduce and dirty my Ainz-sama!?"

The female of many species are very protective of their own young. Many of them can use some kind of aggression to remove competitors from the pool. Originally, Albedo wanted to elevate her own value by making her closest competition look bad. Sending Shalltear on a failing mission was Albedo's original objective, but to Albedo's favour, Shalltear betrayed Nazarick and died in process.

When Shalltear died, Albedo would have used the opportunity to increase her own value, or even convince Ainz to delay Shalltear's revival. On the other hand, Albedo decided against it, as she fears Ainz's reckless behaviour may persist from leaving Shalltear dead. It would be meaningless, if the husband's life ended before planting the seeds of the next generation.

"Weren't you getting along very well with your friends?"

"Ainz-sama, women are very… very scary, when it comes to competition. Besides, all is fair in love and war. Now Ainz-sama… for the final move."

"Argh!"

Albedo tore Ainz's right arm straight off and grasped Ainz's neck between her hands.

"Hush, hush… There, there… my beloved Ainz-sama. Just leave it to your legal wife to clean your tainted body. When I revive you, your body will be new. Your secret rendezvous… these despicable little things… will be nothing but a bad dream for us both."

Albedo did not announce her plans so confidently with completely baseless conjecture. After observing Shalltear and a few other subjects, death and revival caused memory loss in the short-run, especially the 24 hours of life before the moment of death. Since no one else knows about Ainz's secret actions, Albedo's wish is about to come to fruition.

Albedo slowly tightened her hands and laughed with blood-shot eyes.

 **Proceed to route:**

 **1.** (Route 12)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

I was going to add a tragedy ending, but the yandere within me is too strong

I think this was from an inspiration from a documentary I watched about gorillas, lion or kangaroos(?) - I don't remember but some species kill offspring of others in a pack to ensure their own gets nutured


	13. Route 12

**Route 12**

 **-XXX-**

End.

 **-XXX-**


	14. Route 13

**Route 13**

 **-XXX-**

 **I await your answer, Ainz-sama.**

 **With anticipation,**

 **Demiurge, Guardian of the 7** **th** **Floor.**

[╯°□°╯] _It's so noisy!_

 _Someone keeps disturbing me when I am about to make an important connection._

 _Haaa…_

Ainz reached into this dimensional pocket and took out a small globe with the Vitruvian man insignia. Similar to in-game items that allowed one to change a character's race, the globe is one of the many items that permitted gender change.

 _Ulbert and Touch Me's little argument about genders probably stemmed from this._

Ainz grabbed out another two globes. One had an apple in it and the other had a cabbage on it.

 _Gender change for gluten free… and for vegans…_

Ainz's logical side berated his impulsive collector habits for collecting and completing the set.

[ლo.o ლ] … _just why!? They literally make no difference!_

An intense and indescribable emotion swelled within Ainz. Although these feelings were suppressed immediately, just looking at the globes boiled his mental blood.

[ヽộ_ộﾉ] _Can you believe this thing topped the sales chart in Yggdrasil?_

 _Who in the right mind denotes Xe, Xer, and Xem as their pronoun anyways!?_

 _In addition, why the hell did those people constantly change their genders from weekly to hourly basis!?_

 _Working with these people were really tough you know?_

The emotional cycle continued many times over until he finally decided to place the couple of extra globes back into storage.

[-.-] _Haaa…_

 _The state of society… I guess._

 _Back to Demiurge... a_ _t least, let me devour a few parenting books first._

 _More importantly, it will also be quite disastrous if I produce something unsustainable with Nazarick's resources._

A lightbulb sparked in Ainz's imaginary brain.

 _Oh! A legitimate reason! I'll use it with the guardians later._

"For now…"

 **Select and option for Ainz and continue to route:**

 **"…** **I might do a bit of secret training."** (Route 21)

 **"…** **I might as well visit Demiurge's other recommendation, Melody Asahina Batela."** (Route 6)

 **-XXX-**


	15. Route 14

**Route 14**

 **-XXX-**

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…

The speedy figure in a neo-nazi uniform came to a halt in front of a rocky wall.

"Oh! Is ma'am fate so cruel to lead me to a dead end? The twists and turns of Nazarick's mini-dungeons have surely set the downfall of mein kampf*!"

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…

Footsteps pursued from behind.

"I… We've… ha… ha… finally… ha… we cornered you… Ha… ha… ha…"

Albedo managed to squeeze out these words from her airless lungs, before collapsing to the ground on her hands and knees.

Pandora's Actor struck a pose, but before he could make a remark…

 _Thump_.

Lupusregina tailed and fell behind Albedo.

"Huff… huff… huff…"

Both Albedo and Lupusregina were panting from exhaustion, as they have been relentlessly hunting down Pandora's Actor through Nazarick's mini-dungeons for a few hours straight.

They were not only tired from a hour of cat and mice. No.

The No Cash Item Faction created the mini-dungeons in the guild's early days, as the primary defence against raiders. The terrain's design hindered many summoning and mobility advantages. Furthermore, bombs, pitfalls, gases, mines, tripwires, along with their other countless variations, combinations and counterparts littered the place. Although the traps were simple and cheap, strategical placement made them as deadly as every way possible. Those who were unfamiliar with the map and those who had poor mechanical skills fell as easy prey.

It differentiated truly skilled players from those who only paid to win.

On the other hand, most of the mini-dungeons were largely abandoned in the later stages of the game. Cash items grew in popularity, variety, and convenience. The mini-dungeons still got rid of low-skilled raiders with ease, but it was much less effective than using well-designed NPCs. Despite this, Ainz never brought himself to delete the place for more creation space.

Ainz felt like it would be erasing a part of himself.

Every single one of the No Cash Item Faction knew the way like the back of their hands, as they utilised the mini-dungeons many times in the past. In fact, Ainz knows it like the 27** bones on each of his hands these days, because Ainz has been using the place as secret training grounds. He has been secretly training to fine-tune his reflexes, parkour, and free-run moves. Ainz believes cool backflips, sidekicks, and other stylish movements would be highly beneficial in improving the image of the Dark Warrior Momon.

Ainz is very thankful that he had previously paid a heart-aching week's salary to keep the place, but the same could not be said for Albedo and Lupusregina.

Albedo ran in and face tanked everything with Lupusregina following. Logically, one would expect Lupusregina to be unscathed, if Albedo took all the hits. Nevertheless, Lupusregina suffered the aftershocks of many traps Albedo triggered.

Lupusregina was in a similar state to Albedo. However, when the two compared, Albedo was only a bit dirty from dust and soil, whereas Lupusregina's uniform was tattered and torn. This was due to the difference in their defensive capabilities.

"Huff… You… huff… you told… huff… you told me to sniff out and hunt down… huff… Pandora's Actor. You better give me what you promised, Albedo."

The two girls picked themselves up.

"I will… ha… Don't worry about that, Lupus. Additionally…"

Albedo smirked.

"… I'll give you 2 extra Ainz-sama plushies, and personally, make you an Ainz-sama squeaky bone chew toy. Of course, your original payment of a cuddly Ainz-sama canine bed is by no means cut off."

"Really!?"

Albedo's canines revealed themselves.

"Sure. If you help me dispose of Pandora's Actor right here, right now."

"Dis… dispose of? You… you mean like taking his body to bits? Speaking of which…"

Pandora's Actor was intact...

... relatively.

Apart from the bullets holes from being target practice earlier, Pandora's Actor remained untouched by most of the deadlier traps. He learned about the traps by secretly observing Ainz from the sideline.

 _How cool is my creator, my father!?_ Pandora thought. _Unfortunately, these moves don't belong to me._

"Audacious… for you to state your heartfelt wish of a gentleman's body. Alas, all these passionate desires for a piece of Ainz-sama's body must strain him so!"

Albedo readied her stance.

"Don't worry, Lupus. For an inside job such as this, I figured we have a nine out of eleven chance in getting away with it.

"Shouldn't chances be in percentage? Ah... Whatever... About your offer Albedo…"

 **Select an option for Lupusregina and continue to route:**

 **1\. "… I accept."** (Route 16)

 **2\. "… I decline."** (Route 17)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

*Loosely translates into My Fight

** Google - assuming Ainz's skeleton hand is based off humans

Chapter intended to happen in the same timeline as route 21


	16. Route 15

**Route 15**

 **-XXX-**

Albedo appeared with a gust of wind through the doors, locking them as she entered. She swiftly swept her eyes around the room to ensure it was empty before uttering a single word.

"Di… did I hear that right, Ainz-sama? Yo… you want it… right here… right now?"

Ainz pointed at Albedo's abdomen.

"You heard me, Albedo. Remove that clothing there."

"A… as you command…"

Albedo blushed and frantically tried to undo the zipper hidden behind her own dress.

"Ainz-sama, if… if I may… ask for a little assistance removing this please? And… and… breath on my neck while… while slowly taking me from behind… unless you prefer quick and rough… I don't mind that either."

"Albedo…"

"Ainz-sama…"

"Albedo… you…"

With moments on end, Ainz glared intensely at Albedo, while Albedo gazed back lovingly.

 _I want to see if what Demiurge claims is true... but what the heck are you on about?_ Ainz desired, but deterred from asking.

"Albedo, doesn't your dress have a summer stories mode?"

"Eh?"

A puzzled expression on Albedo's face signalled for Ainz to explain the details.

"You know… your creator, Tabula, added such a function to your dress. I'm guessing it was inspired from seaside fan-service that most animes and eroges have. I'm assuming it puts you into summer wear…"

Ainz shifted his eyes onto Albedo's belly.

"… with your belly button exposed. I mean… I want to check functionality."

Ainz tried to tear his own eyes away, but his curiosity held the better of him.

Albedo returned to being embarrassed and her hands fidgeted around her belly. Her breathing was much more ragged and more heavy than earlier.

"Oh my, Ainz-sama… for you to go the full length of meeting this side of me... Activate - Elm's nightmares: [Street of Summer Horror Stories (Full course)]*."

Dark aura started to ooze, with Albedo's belly as the centre of distortion.

"A side of me that both Tabula Smaragdina-sama and Luci*fer-sama… deemed as their most grotesque and atrocious appearing creation. An appearance even my creator could not bear to swallow."

 _What…? Luci*fer contributed and helped Tabula!? Knowing the troublesome duo, this can't be good,_ Ainz quickly concluded.

"Albedo! I change my mind! Wait! Stop!" Ainz commanded in panic.

It was too late.

The image shown to Ainz surpassed all previous expectations by leaps and bounds. He was shocked out of this world.

 **Proceed to:**

 **1\. On that day, Nazarickians received the grim reminder of despair, as their last supreme being departed from the world.** (Route 12)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

* - Nightmare on Elm Street

Route 4 cleaned and edited.


	17. Route 16

**Route 16**

 **-XXX-**

Albedo produced her battle-axe.

"I'll rush him. You give me support."

"I don't really specialise in that kind of support… ah… whatever. Just hold up your end of the bargain."

"Please, please… Ladies, ladies, ladies… can we, perhaps, talk about this… while taking a stroll through the treasury?"

The two girls curled their disdained lips.

Lupusregina raised her right hand and grabbed a black cube out of the spiralling black mist.

The cube sparked with hazardous purple electricity.

"[Maxwell's demon box]"

An "uh-oh," slipped out from Pandora's Actor.

The cube projected itself into the surrounding area.

Lupusregina began to explain.

"In this inescapable arena, stats are inverted… Albedo's attack power is now unmatched, while yours… guess we'll find out. [Fenrir's Uproar]…"

Lupusregina vacuumed in a gulp of air and then unleashed a soul-shaking howl.

Seven savage looking four-legged beasts emerged from the ground. Their acidic drools sent a tangy and burnt smell through the air.

"Albedo, these little pups are at your disposal..."

Pandora's Actor raised his hand.

"I have a question, Lady Lupus."

"Me too," added Albedo.

"Don't ask."

"It's really important!" Albedo persisted.

"Please don't ask."

"But...!"

"No."

"Please! These clothes and your tail looks adorable. But, this form could seriously affect my future position as Guardian Overseer. More importantly, as Ainz-sama's future wif...!"

"Ah! So annoying! Just get to the point!" Lupusregina reluctantly consented to Albedo.

"Your skill turned us into little girls! Why does it affect only us!? Also! I don't remember my pair being inverted*. This is going to be a problem* feeding my babies later!"

"I don't know! I'll just dispell the effects later, okay!?"

Albedo took a deep sigh of relief and resumed to glare at Pandora's Actor.

"Excellent. Then we'll attack on the count of 3… 3!"

Albedo sped towards Pandora's Actor.

"[Guillotine of Deimos]"

 _This is bad_ , thought Pandora.

Pandora quickly formulated a plan and acted without hesitation.

 **Select a route for Pandora's Actor and proceed.**

 **1.** **"** **[Transformation] Tabula Smaragdina"** (Route 19)

 **2\. He decided to sell Albedo shampoo.** (Route 20)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

 ***** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) It is still possible. There are various methods to facilitate natural feeding given enough patience.

Chapter intended to happen in the same timeline as route 21


	18. Route 17

**Route 17**

 **-XXX-**

"Are you joking? You are willing to betray and abandon a sister in trouble!?"

"I'm not your sister…"

"No, no, no. I think what Lady Albedo means is a metaphorica…"

The two sounded in unison.

"Be quiet, Pandora!"

"Wunderbar*. Your voices in synchronicity sound like the bells of…"

Ignoring Pandora's Actor on the sidelines, the two girls continued their negotiation.

"How about I throw in a vibrating Ainz-sama handheld back massager** to the offer?"

"I want it! I want it. I want it…"

For someone who hated complex problem solving, Lupusregina thought hard about Albedo's offer. Normally, Lupusregina would have immediately agreed, but an uneasy feeling was nudging at her heartstrings.

"I want it… but as tempting, as your offer seems… my answer remains the same."

"Lupus! Regina! Beta! Why will you not just accept the offer? Does the amount not suffice?"

"Just look at the state we are in! Besides… I don't think it is possible anymore…"

"Anymore?"

 _Pandora is too strong, Ainz-sama will find out, we are at a disadvantage_ , were all answers that Albedo would scoff at.

Both of them exchanged glances.

Silence could be heard.

Time seemed to be frozen, as Albedo waited for Lupusregina's final answer.

Lupusregina breathed in deeply, followed by a long exhale. She finally decided to speak the heavy words on her chest.

"I've been wondering for a while now… Where did Pandora go?"

"Huh?"

Albedo's eyes widened to realisation.

"Ah! When the hell did he disappear!?"

Lupusregina put on an innocent expression to Albedo's question.

"Mmm... Sometime between when the reader's reading voice said, "an uneasy feeling was nudging at her heartstrings" and now... I guess."

"Stop messing around with the wall*** and help me find him!"

The two fell into disarray and carelessly took a few steps.

 _Beep…_

Albedo froze.

"Don't tell me… this is…"

The traps within the mini-dungeons had certain sound effects when activated. This sound, in particular, signaled the start of a landmine timer.

On first impressions, the sounds seem harmless and counterproductive, as it warns raiders of trap types and their location. Nonetheless, having a distinguishable sound every single time, for every single trap, eventually becomes a nightmare. Associating one sound to one kind of trap also makes it very dangerous because the combinations can be suddenly switched around.

In addition, the onset of multiple irritating noises at once within chaotic parties make it all the more likely for even the best to slip up.

Punitto Moe excelled in these kinds of psychological battles...

… not that it matters for Albedo who can face tank everything. However, in contrast to Albedo, the same could not be said for Lupusregina.

 _Beep, beep…_

Lupusregina knew she had no chance in leaving the blast radius and did not bother ducking for cover.

"Albedo! No!"

 _Beep, beep, beep!_

"… a landmine! Eek!"

As Albedo finished her sentence, both of them were consumed by the hungry flames…

… was a future that the two had given themselves up for.

Just before the explosion, a shadowy cloaked figure grabbed them and jumped into a small nearby pit. The figure cradled them like a couple of porcelain dolls, shielding them from the sharp debris and fragments that are fiercely bulleting through the air.

The cloaked figure finally stood up when the dust settled, unveiling the skeleton underneath.

Lupusregina was soundly asleep from exhaustion.

Albedo, on the other hand, persevered and recovered from her blurry vision.

"Ai… Ainz-sama?"

"Ladies… such beaten up and pale complexion does not suit you. Have a nice sleep. I'll get you out of here by the time you wake up. [Dreamland Wonders]."

"That line was kind of lame. Well… I might be dreaming already."

Ainz's jaw dropped.

"Huh!?"

 **Proceed to:**

(Route 18)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

*Wunderbar

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

*** Fourth wall

Chapter intended to happen in the same timeline as route 21


	19. Route 18

**Route 18**

 **-XXX-**

Ainz held his head on the desk and pondered on the words from earlier.

 _I was only practicing the lines of a hero that I thought would be cool to use as Momon._

 _Is the legendary fire fighting fighter and my taste that bad!?_

 **Proceed to:**

(Route 12)

 **-XXX-**


	20. Route 19

**Route 19**

 **-XXX-**

Albedo aimed straight and true for Pandora's neck as she rushed in with her battle-axe.

 _That look on her face… Albedo is seriously trying to kill Pandora! I must stop her!_ concluded Ainz who was peeking from afar.

"[Teleport]. Stop Albedo… Lupus."

"Wah? Ainz-sa…," fumbled Lupusregina.

"No. Impossible! Must be one of Pandora's tricks!" denied Albedo, as she continued her assault.

"Albedo! Stop! That's the real Ainz…!"

Pandora's voice did not reach.

Ainz pointed one finger and activated a spell.

"[Negative void]."

The energy from Albedo's axe deflected and obliterated a giant crater that narrowly missed the intended target.

"Wah… What is this!?"

"Sleep for a bit, Albedo. [Dreamland Wonders]."

Albedo's body fell limply to the ground.

Pandora and Lupusregina ran up to Ainz.

"Ainz-sama, are you okay?"

"You are unharmed, right?"

Ainz answered neither Lupusregina nor Pandora. He blankly stared at Albedo on the floor before issuing a command.

"Lupus! Heal her and lock her up in the Frost Prison for now."

"Understood."

"As for you Pandora…"

 _Indeed, what should I do with him? The fault of the child is the fault of a parent… I guess,_ thought Ainz.

"… You are grounded. Go to your room and reflect on what you did."

Pandora saluted.

"Mein Fuhrer! You are too kind…"

Lupusregina slumped Albedo over her shoulders, while Pandora held his pose.

Pandora and Lupusregina were reluctant to leave but did not dare to anger Ainz by challenging his command.

"[Gate]"

When the three disappeared, Ainz had one more thing left on his mind.

 **Select what Ainz thinks and proceed to route:**

 **1.** ** _What should I what Albedo's hot-headedness in the future?_** (Route 12)

 **2.** ** _Why did Albedo become so bloodthirsty after seeing Tabula's image?_** (Route 22)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

Chapter intended to happen in the same timeline as route 21


	21. Route 20

**Route 20**

 **-XXX-**

Pandora's hand held a white bottle.

Albedo came to a shrieking stop in her tracks.

Lupusregina panicked at the sudden development.

"Al… Albedo? Why have you suddenly stopped!?"

"Th… that is!"

The corner of Pandora's eyes glinted.

"Mein lovely dame! You recognise this treasure, don't you… No. There's no way you would not know of this item."

Albedo was in a pinch.

Albedo could easily annihilate Pandora with her next full power attack. However, the object in Pandora's hands gave her second thoughts. She wanted the object that her Gods often mentioned and praised…

 **-XXX-**

[Yggdrasil]

[Nazarick - Throne room]

(DD-MM-21XX)

"The secret formula is it?"

"I know, I know, right? Palmolive shampoo and conditioner secret formula… It takes all the stress and hassle of out of management."

"My little sister's child loves the scent when I bathe him. I, too, love the scent that lingers when I cuddle him."

"Yamaiko…"

"What?"

"That sounds kind of perver…"

"Just your imagination, Buku-san."

"Expect my next masterpiece to be modelled after yo…"

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. But if you do, I will track you down and…"

"Kill me? Please, I wake up every day in disappointment that I live another day. Haha…"

"No. I'll make sure that your children and your children's children never make it out of college and become NEETs."

"Uwaah. That's scary. But, that is assuming I find a good man soon…"

"Ha…," both of them gave a depressive sigh.

"Hunt some monster and forget about this?" suggested Bukubuku.

"I'm with you," replied Yamaiko.

 **-XXX-**

"Palmolive shampoo and conditioner…"

 _Just imagine Ainz-sama snuggling up beside me,_ thought Albedo.

"That's right, Albedo. Why don't we have a seize-fire for now and I'll give you this."

"You can't be serious. It's just a shampoo bottle. We have so many…"

Albedo replied to Lupusregina's comment with a hateful glare.

"Be quiet for a moment!"

Albedo's head simulated many stratagems.

"Lupus! New offer."

Albedo started whispering into Lupusregina's ears.

Lupusregina's expression immediately brightened up. Her dog-ears perked and she wagged the tail of her combat form.

"Eh?"

Pandora realised it too late.

Ainz who was peeking from a distance shook his head and covered his face. He was speechless after witnessing the scene of a beaten-up Pandora on the ground and two little girls walking away with the shampoo bottle.

 **Proceed to:**

(Route 25)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

Chapter intended to happen in the same timeline as route 21


	22. Route 21

**Route 21**

 **-XXX-**

Ainz reached the mini-dungeons with the flicker of his guild ring

He took deep few breaths with his imaginary lungs and proceeded to enjoy the sight.

Ainz has been using the place as secret training grounds to fine-tune his reflexes, parkour, and free-run moves. He believes cool backflips, sidekicks, and other stylish movements would be highly beneficial in improving the image of the Dark Warrior Momon.

 _The joy of having some alone time these days..._

The No Cash Item Faction created the mini-dungeons in the guild's early days, as the primary defence against raiders. The area was riddled bombs, pitfalls, gases, mines, tripwires, along with multiple other countless variations and combinations. Although the traps were simple and cheap, their placement made them as deadly as every way possible. Those who were unfamiliar with the map and those who had poor mechanical skills fell as easy prey.

It differentiated truly skilled players from those who only paid to win.

Nevertheless, the mini-dungeons were largely abandoned during later stages of the game in favour of using well-designed NPCs. The maintenance cost of guardian NPCs and floor levels were fairly high, but much more effective in defending Nazarick.

In fact, Ainz estimated he could probably buy the territory of the Empire three times over if he ceased the guardians and their floor functions for a couple of years. Of course, he did not have the heart to tell them to stop after witnessing their unwavering loyalty.

 _Hmmm…? Isn't that Albedo, Lupusregina… and Pandora's Actor? What are they doing?_

Ainz hid and peeked at a distance where their voices would not reach.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me? It looks like combat practice but..."

 **Select what Ainz sees and proceed to route:**

 **1\. "... why did Albedo and Lupusregina start bickering at each other? Pandora is running off you know?"** (Route 17)

 **2\. "... aren't they being a little too serious? Hm? Albedo and Lupus turned into little girls... Lupus grew a tail, too. Pandora transformed into Tabula-san. Are they testing out transformation skills?"** (Route 19)

 **3\. "... Pandora you idiot! Why did you randomly take out a shampoo bottle!?** **Just because they turned into little girls now doesn't mean you can look down on them!** **"** (Route 20)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

Chapter intended to occur at the same timeline as route 16 or 17


	23. Route 22

**Route 22**

 **-XXX-**

[Frost Prison]

"Albedo… as far as I understand… you were mad at Pandora. So, you decided to bribe Lupus to help you teach him a lesson. However, there is one thing I do not understand. Why did your killing intent increase so much when Pandora changed into Tabula?"

Albedo showed a painstaking expression and asked, "Tabula-sama…"

"Hm?"

"… why was I created me like this?

"…"

"Ainz-sama, why am I like this?"

"What are you getting at?"

"When I think about you… my heart quivers and my mind numbs… I become restless and wild… I cannot control myself. My heart aches when losing you crosses my mind… it feels like my heart is going to tear apart from just being separated from you. I know this is selfish but… I want you to look at me and only me!"

 **Select how Ainz responds and proceed to route:**

 **1.** **"** **Is this the effect of an ability or spell?"** (Route 23)

 **2.** **"** **My meddling was a mistake…"** (Route 26)

 **-XXX-**


	24. Route 23

**Route 23**

 **-XXX-**

Ainz put his fingers on his chin and muttered.

"Did liches have a taunting ability? Or, did I, perhaps, learn a skill like that in the past?"

"Ainz-sama you…"

"Hm?"

"Ainz-sama you idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…! How can you not understand the descriptions of a girl in love!? Hmph!"

Albedo turned her back and pouted cutely.

"Wah? Huh?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore! Hmph!"

"Albedo? What do you mean?"

Ainz scratched his non-existent brain. He had not experienced anything like this in the past.

No. He did have similar experiences with a few different junior office lady before he moved to this new world. However, he was and still is too dense to realise.

On the first occurrence of a full heartfelt confession, he told her to consult a doctor, as he was genuinely worried for her health.

On the second occurrence, she appeared drunk and wanted to stay over for the night. However, Satoru Suzuki, being a respectful gentleman, sent her off home in a taxi.

On the third occurrence, he first passed it off as random office shenanigans with all those lurking and curious eyes. However, when the boss said that they were "supporters of the relationship", Satoru Suzuki was led to conclude that he was being examined. So, he outrightly and pugnaciously protested against ever being involved with work associated relationships. His office unit had a sharp decline in production that month, especially the female junior who worked under him.

The most recent occurrence happened with the boss's daughter just before the world migration. She was a cheery girl who fit into anywhere and seemed to dot on him. _A_ _perfect spy to check on my work progression_ , is what Satoru concluded.

"Albedo? Uh… Um… Talk to me. Please?"

"…"

Albedo remained silent. Ainz could not see the true intention displayed on her face.

 _Kukuku. Cold-play really does work! Spoil me more and more, Ainz-sama! No. Momonga-sama!_

"Um… Albedo… I'll do anything you want if you tell me what is going on."

Albedo's ears perked.

"Anything?"

"Within my power."

"You promise?"

"If you tell me what is going on."

Albedo gave a short and sweet giggle before turning to meet face-to-face.

 _Uh-oh,_ thought Ainz when he saw her expression.

"Okay. First let me out of here. Next…"

 **Proceed to route:**

(Route 12)

 **-XXX-**


	25. Route 24

**Route 24**

 **-XXX-**

"Please, Ainz-sama."

"You know I cannot answer you feelings."

Ainz knew he had the responsibility to hold Nazarick together. Responding to Albedo's feelings would only cause an uproar among them. Degeneracy from within is a nation's greatest weakness.

Albedo clutched her heart with an expression of sorrow.

"Then I am doomed to endure this pain for all eternity!?"

"It was a mistake on my part."

"It hurts when I see your internal struggle! You stayed with me... with us, through our lowest! You are the reason for our existence... This debt can never be repaid. But… you don't seem to have the slightest clue what your actions mean!"

"I…"

"You are supposed to be our leader… more importantly, my lover…! Now you are just going to abandon this side of me, just like how Tabula-sama… and all the other Supreme Being abandoned us!?"

"No. They never did and I never intended…"

"I see sadness emitting from you every time you talk and think about other Supreme Beings. Are you planning to join them as well!? Then why!? Why did you make me love you...?"

Tears of gem fell from Albedo.

 _I suppose this is my mistake. This would have never happened if I didn't alter her settings,_ thought Ainz _._

"There! That regret and grief again! Why does this love hurt and torment me so much?"

"..."

Ainz had no answers. His line of sight met the floor. His eye sockets darkened.

The silence was heard. It was almost the Frost Prison had frozen time between the two.

Ainz's inactions spoke more than words.

Albedo's expression sank into one of despair.

"I will come visit you again tomorrow…"

… and the next, and the next.

Physically, Albedo was fine, but the feelings continued to torture and torment her dearly… over and over… day by day.

Albedo asked over and over, _why was I created like this? What have I done wrong to deserve this punishment?_

Albedo slumped in a lethargic state on the floor. The pain that welled inside her was taking its toll.

An answer came from Albedo herself.

"Use the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown to erase my memories and emotions. Release me from this endless nightmare."

"Albedo… I…"

"Please... Let this end."

Ainz initially refused, as he was sickened by his own action of altering Tabula's creation previously. On the other hand, Ainz agonised over the fact that Albedo's suffering was also due to his own carelessness.

Ultimately, Ainz agreed to Albedo's wish with great reluctance.

"Albedo… Forgive me…"

"Sorry Ainz-sama… for making,you do this. I hope you find happiness without me," said Albedo, moments before a blue light from the staff covered her.

Ainz's own fate was cursed.

A face that cannot cry…

A body that needs no sleep…

A man that cannot dream…

Forever anguishing on the reality of his own decision…

In the throne room, Albedo works as an emotionless doll as Nazarick's Guardian Overseer.

A bitter forever after.

 **Proceed to:**

(Route 12)

 **-XXX-**


	26. Route 25

**Route 25**

 **-XXX-**

The two girls were making their way to the bathroom, eager to test out their newly donated product.

"Hey Albedo?"

"Hm?"

"I thought you promised Shalltear the other side of Ainz-sama's bed."

"No such thing happened."

"Is that so? Then why are you fine with me?"

Albedo pretended to ponder a bit at the question.

"I guess… that is because you are a good girl and a trusted guard at Ainz-sama's side. You're a good girl, right?"

"Ah! I see! Haha…"

Lupusregina blushed and wagged her tail. She forgot to dispel the loli-forms from earlier. Albedo did not complain because it would be much easier to wash.

Albedo sweetly laughed along.

 _Of course not!_ Albedo thought. Albedo could only see Lupusregina as a pet puppy that couples would normally have. _It would not be strange to have a pet laying at our feet_.

 **Proceed to:**

(Route 12)

 **-XXX-**


	27. Route 26

**Route 26**

 **-XXX-**

Ainz pondered momentarily.

 **Select Ainz's action and proceed to route:**

 **1\. An inspiration suddenly flashed into Ainz's head from one of the anime and manga lover** **in his guild .** (Route 27)

 **2.** **"…** **It would be a further discourtesy towards Tabula."** (Route 24)

 **-XXX-**


	28. Route 27

**Route 27**

 **-XXX-**

"Albedo… I'm sorry if I am causing you pain but I cannot reply to your feelings."

"Why? What is on your mind?"

"Because…"

"..."

Albedo held her breath in anticipation of Ainz's reply.

"I…"

"…"

"I… love Emilia.*"

Ainz did not know anyone named Emilia. He simply said it, because it was just a trendy phrase tossed around the guild. It commonly popped up when guild members were discussing rejected relationships in the past. On the other hand, he had no idea why it was so popular or even related in the first place.

Ainz was simply banking on that Albedo has heard this phrase before and would let it be.

 _This can't possible work ou…_

"I understand," interrupted Albedo.

"Eh? Eh!? Really?"

Albedo's head bowed and remained quiet.

"Ahem... I mean… as long as you understand..."

Ainz took a long moment of silence and wondered what was going through Albedo's head.

"Th... then you may return to your station tomorrow."

"I thank you for your kindness..."

Albedo peeked up.

"... And, on an unrelated matter... is the assembled team a while back under my direct command?"

"The team responsible for searching for the rest of the guild?" queried Ainz.

"Yes," confirmed Albedo.

Ainz gave a nod.

Albedo responded to the gesture with another "Thank you."

Afterwards, Ainz bid a small "See you in the morning" and walked off while scratching his head.

 _Hmm...? Didn't Albedo's colour seem a bit... strange? Ah... wells. Maybe it's just the Frost Prison's lighting and women's makeup stuff..._

 **Proceed to:**

 **1\. And so, unbeknown to Ainz, Emilias started disappearing across the land.**

(Route 12)

 **-XXX-**

* * *

*Re:Zero tribute


End file.
